The River of a new beginning
by I am a Catlover
Summary: After feeling a bit down, Chihiro goes to sit down by a river close to her house, letting herself be comforted by an old friend… [Fluff Chihiro x Haku] ONESHOT


**Summary: **After feeling a bit down, Chihiro goes to sit down by a river close to her house, letting herself be comforted by an old friend… Fluff Chihiro x Haku

**A/N: Catlover:** After seeing the movie, I just had to make this story. This is my first Spirited Away fanfic, so it might be not that good, but still, I think it's way too early for Chihiro and Haku to say goodbye to each other. They just needed to meet again, _soon_. So I hope you will enjoy this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spirited Away, or any of its characters.

**Warning:** None, unless you are allergic to fluffy romance. Oh yeah… and the grammar may be slightly of sometimes, although it is proofread.

Now, on with the fic! Enjoy.

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

**_-The River of a new beginning-_**

"_We will meet again. I promise…"_

A small rustle was heard when two naked feet walked slowly over the wet and slippery grass. And almost no sound was made as the owner of the two feet, Chihiro, sat down close to the gently flowing river beside her, not caring that her night undergarment got dirty. Wide brown eyes looked sadly in the water, and her gaze stayed there for a moment. Just watching.

Chihiro shifted her legs closer to her body and wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling herself into a protective ball, as she did many times when she was saddened. Hanging her head between her legs, a small sigh escaped her mouth when she mused about the past four months…

'_Sigh_…'

Four months. It had been four months ago… Four months when she first arrived at the Spirit world, four months when she and her parents had moved here and four months ago when she first attended her new school…

She hugged herself tighter when she thought about the new school she had attended. Her stay in the Spirit world had changed her, and it clearly was noticeable at her new school. Sure, the other children were nice to her, but she had never taken the chance to befriend any one of them. That made her feel a bit of a loner. Not hated but not really welcomed either…

She didn't understand it. She usually made new friends very easily, even in the Spirit world, but in those four months she felt like her whole world made a turn. It was like she felt something missing, and she always thought about it in school… not talking to many people about it.

Sighing again, Chihiro picked up some small stones, throwing them one by one into the river.

The truth was, she missed the Spirit world. She missed Kamajii and Rin, who had taken good care of her when she first met them; she missed the Kaonashi, who now worked at the house of Yubaba's twin sister… and… she most of all missed Haku, who she had grown so found of in such a short period of time…

"_Haku…" _The name rolled of her tongue smoothly, letting the word be carried by the wind.

Looking up from the water, Chihiro turned her gaze to the sky. It was getting late, and the sun was going under, shining its last golden rays over the river's water. Standing up quietly and turning around to leave, something stopped her as she saw a slight silver shimmer in the water. Turning around fully, Chihiro took a step closer to the river to see what it was. _'Is that a fish? Okaa-san told me there aren't many fish that can swim in a river like this one'_

Gasping as the silver shimmer reached the surface, Chihiro stood eye to eye with the silver dragon she knew all to well from all her memories about it…

"H…H-Haku…?" She asked quietly as the dragon came closer.

The dragon nodded its head slowly, coming closer still as it slowly changed it's form into human.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried happily as Haku slowly walked out of the water, with no traces of ever being wet.

Haku smiled at her, as Chihiro felt tears prickle in her wide brown eyes. "I always keep to my promises…" Haku said to her, smiling sincerely "…and this promise is something I would never want to break… Ever"

"…" Chihiro said nothing as she ran up to Haku, wrapping her arms around him in a tight grip, nuzzling his chest as she sobbed gently.

Haku smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her frame in a protective manner. His one hand rubbed her back soothingly as his other hand cupped her small chin. Soft green eyes met teary wide brown ones as he gently swiped away her tears with his thumb. "I've missed you" He whispered softly as they stared at each other longingly.

"I… I've missed you too, Haku…" Chihiro mumbled softly.

Haku smiled again. "Sit down" He ordered softly as he gently pushed Chihiro in a sitting position. When she sat on the wet grass once again, Haku began to sit next to her, wrapping her into a comfortable hug. Both sat down quietly, as they watched the sink sun lower and lower. After a while, Haku began to speak.

"Breaking the contract with Yubaba was a lot harder than I thought" He spoke gently, starring into the river. "She wouldn't let me go that easy. She even tried to convince me that I still hadn't got my real name right"

Chihiro looked away from the water, to peer into Haku's eyes. "But how did you get away then…?"

Haku smiled. "Rin and Bou both helped me. Bou said to Yubaba that keeping me would make you unhappy, and if you were unhappy cause of Yubaba, Bou would hate her forever… and Rin…" He paused momentarily to grin at the memory. "Rin opened the windows for me, so that I could escape easily… She told me to wish you good luck from her and Kamajii-san"

Chihiro beamed at the thought of her old friends. If she ever entered the Spirit world again, she would thank them properly. She thought about Rin and Kamajii for awhile, but her stain of thoughts were suddenly stopped as Haku spoke again.

"After that, I had to look for a new place to stay. As you said to me, my old river didn't exist anymore, so I had to look for a new one…" His green eyes met hers as he took hold of her hand gently.

"This was the only river that was the closest to you. I am the new spirit of this river… I… I've been waiting for you…"

Chihiro's breath caught in her throat as she starred into Haku's forest green eyes. "H…Haku…" _'Haku… he-he waited for **me**…'_

Haku smiled as he pulled a sobbing Chihiro against his chest. "Don't worry… It's okay" He mumbled as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "Besides… Now it's your turn to tell me about yourself…"

Chihiro smiled as she nuzzled into Haku's comforting hug. While the two of them sat there, Chihiro told Haku how it was with her parents and herself or about her new school, and the people she met there. Telling Haku about the good and the bad parts was hard for her, but Haku listened calmly and sometimes nodded in understanding. He was the first person who she told everything to, and it felt like a great weight fell of her shoulders.

While Haku was listening to Chihiro, he noticed that while she talked, she had yawned a few times. He smiled as she yawned cutely again, and then looked at the stars. _'It's getting late… humans need their sleep more than we spirits do. It's time to take her home'_

When Chihiro was mostly done with her story, Haku let go of her. When he had looked into her confused stare, he explained to her that she needed to go home. "You need to sleep now, or else you won't be awake when you go to this '_school_'"

"Oh…" She muttered half embarrassed, and half a little bit saddened.

Smiling gently, Haku offered her his hand. "I will take you back" He answered, as he slowly changed back into his dragon form.

Chihiro took the hint, and walked over to the dragon, petting it's head softly when she climbed on it's scaled back. She told him the directions of her house and of they went.

Chihiro looked awed as they flew through the night. She had flown on Haku's back once before, but they had never flown through the night. She beamed happily, as Haku flew over the river and made small waves in the calm waters. After they stuck past the river, they flew lowly above they high grassy fields. Chihiro smiled as she watched the fireflies dance in the sky, their small little lights reflecting in the water of the river next to them.

They neared a bridge and Haku suddenly flew upwards, making Chihiro nearly fall of his scaled back. As they flew more upwards, they hovered above the houses. Chihiro could see the lights in some of the houses. It really was late, and she wondered if her parents would already be asleep.

When they neared her house, Haku silently hovered above her open bedroom window and made sure Chihiro made it safely inside. Slipping into her bed, Chihiro looked up to see that Haku had already changed into his normal form, looking at her fondly.

Haku flashed her a small smile, when she blinked slowly, almost falling in sleep right away. "Sleep now… You need your rest" He urged on softly as he sat on one side of the bed.

"Ah… okay" She mumbled sleepily as Haku began to stroke her hair.

A short silence followed after that and Haku almost thought she was asleep, when she suddenly mumbled his name. "Haku…?"

"Yes, Chihiro-chan?" He whispered softly to not wake her parents.

Chihiro smiled a little at the '-chan'. "Will I see you tomorrow again…?"

Haku smiled wonderfully as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "That is a promise" He answered generously, squeezing her hand softly.

"See you tomorrow then…" Chihiro paused to yawn. "…Goodnight Haku-chan…"

Haku let go of her hands. "Goodnight to you too Chihiro-chan…" And with that he turned around, stepping through the window, into the night.

A few seconds later a beautiful silver dragon flew it's way back to the river…

…_Waiting for tomorrow…_

_-Owari-_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

Catlover: Well… (Shuffles nervously) I think at was not that great… I didn't overdo the fluffy parts too much did I? Well… it would please me if you told me what you thought about it. Good? Bad? Please tell me! But please do not flame.

Thank you for reading!

REVIEW

It makes us happy… :'D

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


End file.
